tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Keswick's Secret Mission
Plot: On Keswick's birthday, he is given a special mission. To go get something from a fast food restaurant. Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty and The Chief try to figure out why he is taking so long. But when they finally discovered something, Keswick's delivering a kids meal... as a kid!! *(Starts off at T.U.F.F.) *Kitty, Dudley and The Chief: (singing) Three cheers on your birthday Keswick, three cheers for you! *Dudley: And now you got to blow out the candles, and make a wish. *Kitty: And according to rule 365, it's our job to make it come true. *Keswick: Wow! Thank you! I'm not 100% percent sure on what to wish for. But I know what I've always wanted to do. (blows out candles) *Dudley: Sooooo, what cha wish for? *Keswick: I wish... ...I had my own mission. *Kitty: Accepted. *(The Chief and Dudley looked surprised) *Dudley: Kitty, could I see in the kitchen. *Kitty: Oh, sure. *(they go in kitchen. Keswick's nose peeks around corner) *Dudley: In private! (Keswick goes away) Why did you do that? You know Keswick, he can't even pay the pizza guy without braking a bone. *Kitty: Look, it's his birthday. You know rule 365. It's our duty to... *Dudley: Sorry, you lost me at duty. *Kitty: Okay, I have an idea. *(transition to Keswick. He is wearing a football helmet and a suit made of pillows) *Kitty: Okay, here's the crime. Our intel says that there selling bombs in this facility for a $1.95. Your job is to buy one, so we can discover it's weakness. *Keswick: Leave it all to me! *(enters store. Zooming out, the sign says "Bob's House of Burgers") *Dudley: Could you tell me more about the bomb? *Kitty: No, silly. All he has to do is get a burger from the restaurant. In the meantime, who wants cake? *The Chief and Dudley (speaking at once) Oh, oh, I do! Me, me, me! *(Kitty takes out a piece) *Keswick: Hello. (puts money on table) One bomb please. *Bob: Well, aren't you a cutie. You deserve one of my kids meals. *Keswick: Just fork over the black. Or red. *(hands come around Keswick. He is thrown onto a conveyer belt) *(meanwhile, back outside) *Kitty: Ugh. Where's Keswick? I'm so full up on cake. *The Chief: I'm surprised by Dudley. He ate his own weight in frosting. *(Dudley puts a handful of pink frosting in his mouth) *(Kitty and The Chief stare at Dudley) *Kitty: Keswick's been in there for over an hour. Whats holding him? *(back on the conveyer belt) *(Keswick is taken of the conveyer belt and lands on a bun. He then gets squirted by mustard and ketchup. Three pickles are placed on him followed by a top bun. Outside a car full of bears uses the drive thru) *Father Bear: We could of gone to a fancy restaurant, but nooooo...! we had to go to this stupid place. *Mother Bear: Darling. Its Harold's birthday. Please be nicer! *Drive Thru Guy: Here's your kids meal. *(Father Bear swipes it and drives away) *(Dudley watches them drive of) *Kitty: Wait a minute. Guys, look at this. "Try our new kids meal. Includes one drink, one toy and one kid on a bun". Something's wrong here. *Dudley: You're telling me. They're charging french fries for 50 cents!! They're not even French!!! *Kitty: No! You know Keswick, he's small and puny. *Dudley: And..... *Kitty: Kids are small and puny. Let me see that menu! *(Kitty looks at the drive thru menu.) *Kitty: (quietly) pusapusapusapuus.....pusapusapus. Kids meal. Burger includes, pickles, ketchup, mustard and kid. Wait a minute. Kid? ketchup? pickles?! Keswick's a burger!!! *Dudley: Can I eat him then? *(Kitty head palms) *Dudley: What's with the (head palms) for? *The Chief: Wow! Look at the family of bears! *Kitty, The Chief and Dudley: BEARS!?!? *Dudley: Oh darn! What are we gonna do?! No one told us what to do! The only reason I took the job is because you never have to do anything!! *Kitty: Dudley shut up and stop worrying! We gotta go and get Keswick. *The Chief: I'll stay here, not worrying. *(watches them drive of) *The Chief: Worry, worry, worry, worry, worry! *(Kitty presses a button and the T.U.F.F. mobile transforms into a submarine) *Kitty: Sorry, I always get the submarine button and the aircraft button mixed up. *(presses another button and transforms into an aircraft) *Dudley: All right. Keswick's at third, and where at 200th. That gives us... (pulls out a calculator and starts pressing buttons) uh, two hours till we can get to the forest. *Kitty: Or we could use the rockets. *Dudley: That was my second idea. *(Kitty presses another button and transforms into steam roller) *Dudley (annoyed): You need to learn your buttons. *Kitty (guilty): I know. *(falls at full speed, and lands) *Dudley: I'll press the button this time. *(presses button and transforms into R/C) *Kitty: (smug) Ha, ha, ha. *(Kitty grabs a remote and starts driving the R/C) *Dudley: My spine is getting crushed. *(transition to the bear family) *Baby Bear: Can I eat it now? *Father Bear: Wait till we get home! *Kitty: Freeze, dirt bags! you're under arrest for cannibalism! *Father Bear: Ohh, great! Happy Birthday, son! Now we're under arrest! *Baby Bear: Then go over him! *Kitty: Pull over and hand over the Yummy Meal! *Dudley: And shove everything that isn't Keswick in my mouth! *(Kitty looks at Dudley awkwardly) *Dudley: What? I'm hungry. *Kitty: Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just.......shoving? *Father Bear: Stand back! This chase is gonna be $19.99 momentarily. *(slightly turns left) *Mother Bear: All you did was turn left. How will that help? *Dudley: He's kind of going left! Go left! LEFT!!! *Kitty: Geez! This guy knows some of his maneuvers. *TBC Category:Fan fiction